


Missing scene 1x11

by Laevateinn



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: 1x11 Coda, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Tag, Gen, Hurt/Comfort ?, Protective Gil Arroyo, sort of ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laevateinn/pseuds/Laevateinn
Summary: A continuation of episode 1x11, just after we left the Whitlys hugging in the living room.Very short, but with some papa!Gil related content !
Relationships: Ainsley Whitly & Jessica Whitly, Gil Arroyo & Ainsley Whitly, Gil Arroyo & Jessica Whitly, Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright & Ainsley Whitly, Malcolm Bright & Jessica Whitly
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Missing scene 1x11

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this episode so much, and I loved the ending as it was, but I think it could have been nice to see Gil arrive to the mansion. (Also I was super frustrated because the diffusion stopped after this episode in my country, due to the virus)  
> It’s my first work in this fandom, and I usually don’t watch it in English so bear with me if the character voices are not that accurate (I only read fics, and occasionally watch clips on youtube in English).

“NYPD !” the shout came from downstairs, bringing Malcolm back to reality.

The young man didn’t know how long they had been standing in the middle of the living room. He was feeling numb and it seemed like an eternity. It was coming to an end, apparently, as he heard Gil’s voice booming over the walls. The lieutenant didn’t know where they where exactly, though. Malcolm wanted to shout to give the police the location of his family, but his mouth wouldn’t cooperate. Nevermind, they would find them eventually.

The profiler’s mind went back to his own situation. He didn’t want to move. Not for the moment. It was nice, holding his sister and his mother. Or was his mother holding them ? Didn’t matter. ‘t was nice. Warm. Safe. Even if something was bothering him. None of them was making any sound. As if time had stopped.

“NYPD ! Don’t move !” Gil. Great. That meant Watkins was going to be taken care of. Good riddance. “Bright ? Bright ?” Oh, he was talking to him. “Watkins is in a box. Alive, but it’s closed.”  
“Good. Where ?” Where had he put the trunk…? Ah yes. “Turn left, end of corridor.”, he mumbled.  
  
Distantly, he heard Gil relaying the directions and put his gun away. Then his mother and sister detached from their embrace. Malcolm lifted his head and saw the policeman releasing Ainsley from a quick hug. He frowned and touched her face, as his arm squeezed his mother’s shoulders.

“Did he hit you ?”, he asked, concern barely dissimulated.  
“Door”, was all she answered.

Gil stayed silent for a second, then nodded. “Alright. The medics are downstairs.”

He then let go of the two women to look at him. Two seconds later, it was Malcolm’s turn to be engulfed in a hug. Relieved, he lifted his arms to grip Gil. That’s when his left hand manifested itself. Pain shot through his muscles and he let out a groan.

The detective quickly retracted and held him at arm’s length, scrutinizing his face. “Kid ?”

Malcolm frowned then looked down to his left hand… Oh ! Right, his thumb. He lifted it up to his torso for Gil to see. “Broke my thumb.” “What ?” “Easiest way to ditch the cuffs.”

Malcolm saw his friend’s eyes widen at that, then his face fall completely.

“Malcolm you’re bleeding !”

The profiler looked down where Gil’s eyes were directed, and saw a reddish brown stain. A flash of memory brought him back earlier for a second. Back to Watkins stabbing him to mimic the scene that happened 20 years ago.  
The open wound and his thumb would be why he felt discomfort earlier! That also meant he was in shock then. Oh great. His therapist was going to have some work.

Malcolm lifted his eyes to look at Gil. “Watkins recreated an old memory. Also, I guess that solves the mystery of why I wasn’t feeling well.”

“You don’t say.” Replied Gil, stepping closer to him to hook an arm behind his back. “Come on, let’ get you to the hospital.”

He could definitely do with some patching up. He nodded, then took a step. That was a bad idea. He hadn’t even finished to move his foot that he felt himself wobble and Gil’s arms circle him. Then the world went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, Mal will be alright !  
> If i manage to write more (aka if inspiration comes back), I will probably do Gil's pov, later at the hospital.


End file.
